I Lost My Shoe
by ImpalaGirl4484
Summary: Crackfic: From Sam's shoe's point of view.


**I Lost My Shoe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's, including Sam's shoe. Kripke does.**

**A/N: I have been kicking this idea around for a while. I often wondered what Sam's shoe went through the day that it got separated from Sam. So here is my little crack fic. I wrote it with love and hope you enjoy it.**

"Oh great…gum on me again." I thought to myself. My owner always has a bad habit of stepping into things that he shouldn't. Life isn't easy being a shoe. It was especially hard if you were Sam Winchester's shoe. That boy never fails to get something on me every single day. Sometimes it's simple stuff like goofer dust or rock salt. Most days it's demon blood. But there was this one time that he killed some witches…and boy let me tell ya something folks…that shit leaves a stain. But today, Lord, today it just had to be gum.

The morning started out okay really, but it went down hill, as usual, pretty fast. Dean and Sam had gotten their mitts on a cursed rabbit's foot. As soon as my owner touched it.. man, you want to talk about some awesome luck? He couldn't lose! Everything was quite rosy for a little while. He actually had a spring in his step for the most part. Of course, he wouldn't let his brother know this. No, Sam was always really cautious about things like this, where as his brother Dean, well, you get the picture. Polar opposites those two are. Where my Sam was calm and reserved, Dean is sometimes wild and unpredictable. I remember one time he put itching powder in his brother's clothes, including me. Oh, I was so mad at him. But true to form, my owner kept his calm and got his brother back for the prank when he least expected it. I wish I could have had eyes to see the look on Dean's face when he realized that his had was super glued to his beer bottle.

"You didn't." Dean said slowly.

Sam just laughed, "Oh, I did."

Yep, my owner is pretty awesome. Except for today. Like I said, everything was going so well until we walked into Biggerson's . The brother's were sitting there minding their business when this waitress comes over and promptly spilled coffee all over Sam. Of course, what spills on him, spills on me. I should have known it was only going to go from bad to worse. When Sam realized that he had been duped by the phony waitress, he stood up and promptly ran after her. Unfortunately, he stepped into some motor oil and fell in a heap to the ground. All 6'4" of his giant frame went flying and he landed with a thump.

"Dude…you suck." Was all Dean said as he helped his brother up.

As the night wore on, Sam proceeded to trip over a cord, bringing a lamp and a radio crashing down on him. Then it happened…the splat heard around the world. I saw that horrible pink glob coming at me and if I had a mouth, I would have screamed my head off. But, me being a shoe, I was helpless to stop it.

SQUISH!

And there it was. I had gum on me. And I hate to have gum on me. I knew it couldn't get any worse at this point. Dean was on the phone with their surrogate father Bobby getting a lead on the pick pocketing waitress whose named turned out to be Bela Talbot. From the sounds of things she was bad news. Apparently she was into selling cursed objects on the black market. While Dean was busy getting all the info on this woman, my owner limped over to a grate in the street to scrape the offending pink substance off of me. I was thankful that he had the foresight to not step down onto the gum.

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

It was after the third or fourth scrape that I realized that I had spoken too soon when I said that things couldn't get worse. Before I knew what was happening, I suddenly felt very empty and then I was falling into a dark hole. My owner far above me was looking down with the saddest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I landed in the water below. It was cold and smelled foul. I could see his ginormaous hand reaching out for me. I pleaded with him to stretch just a little further. To rescue me from certain doom. But alas, it was not meant to be. I floated away down the sewer line, while muck and mire washed over me. I remembered all the times I had spent with my owner. All the adventures were over now.

I could hear my owner above me as I floated away. It made me so sad to know that I would never see him again. Never feel the comforting presence of his massive foot as he slipped me on. I would simply rot away in this sewer with gum still stuck to me.

Life is pretty depressing when you're a shoe. You get walked on and tossed away. You are taken for granted more than anything else in the world. But you get attached to your owners. And I sat there after finally coming to a stop at a flood gate in the sewer, feeling a rat sniff at me, I came to the realization that I missed my owner Sam Winchester and that gum on me really wasn't that bad.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I lost my shoe."


End file.
